Observant
by AviRimor
Summary: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Naruto/Shizuka On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

...

Konoahgakure

Sixth Training Ground

A five year old boy with red hair and green eyes watched as two members of the Uchiha clan practiced practiced Wind Jutsu. While they could have gained the jutsu from studying a wind jutsu scroll, the young boy figured the two got the wind jutsu their using by copying from somebody else using their Sharingan.

The two Uchiha didn't mind the red head watching them. Itachi and Shisui at first didn't want Naruto watching them due to the fact that they didn't want him to be accidentally hurt by a jutsu that they were practicing. But Naruto convinced them they he wouldn't get hurt. Naruto always stayed a safe distance away from them whenever they practiced or spar.

The Uchiha Clan were the only clan beside the Hokage's clan that actually treated Naruto like a person. Naruto figured there were a few reason's for this. First he knew from reading some old books that the Namikaze clan and the Uchiha clan were allies since the founding of the Leaf Village until the Namikaze clan was wiped out during's Kurama's attack.

Naruto is aware that the Fox is sealed in him. He's also been able to talk to the Fox for a while. That was how Naruto learned his father was the Fourth Hokage. He's tried to ask the fox why he attacked the Leaf village. But the Fox never would tell him. So Naruto gave up trying to ask him.

The second reason that the Uchiha liked Naruto was because of his pranks. The Uchiha may seem to be a humorless and stuffy clan but they do like jokes. So a few months ago after Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage Naruto started a campaign of pranks on a magnitude not seen since Kushina Uzumaki had been alive.

Once after they caught Naruto have putting laxatives in the Akimichi food they made a deal with Naruto. As long as Naruto doesn't prank the Uchiha Clan, they won't try to catch him after one of his pranks. Sometimes the Uchiha Clan would help Naruto with his pranks especially if the target was the Hyuuga Clan.

The Uchiha had even bought Naruto an apartment building after he was kicked out of the orphanage. The Uchiha would also pay for any repairs the building would need.

The Uchiha would've adopted Naruto after he was born but the civilians would revolt and other ninja clan wouldn't want the Uchiha to have a jinchūriki as clan member due to the fear of the Uchiha becoming even more powerful.

Every week Naruto would visit the Uchiha district and play games with the Uchiha clan children and have dinner with them. Naruto had even made friends with their clan heads younger son Sasuke. Naruto thought Sasuke was a bit arrogant but still a good person. Though it was always fun to knock him down a peg by beating him at Go.

'Sasuke's pretty lucky to have such a large family.' Naruto thinks to himself before he goes back to watching Itachi and Shisui as they start sparring.

Konohagakure

1 year later

Kakashi Hatake was reading his orange book as walked through the village and not looking where he's going but always never bumping into people.

Kakashi was reading his book until he noticed something strange. A box with two eye holes was moving down an alleyway. 'Must be some academy student pretending to be a ninja.' Kakashi thinks to himself before he goes back to reading and walks away.

'Hm sneaking into a ninja village and moving around it isn't too hard.' Shizuka thinks to herself as she moves her box across the alleyway. As she is thinking about where's she's going to stay somebody sits on Shizuka's box causing her to scream and throw the box off.

Looking around she doesn't see who sat on her box so she starts walking away.

As she's walking away she hears somebody behind speak scaring her. "You know sneaking around a ninja village in a carbox is a terrible idea right?" He asks her. Shizuka turns around to see a smiling red head boy. He' wearing a white shirt with his village symbol on it and black pants and blue sandals.

"So what's your name?" The still smiling redhead asks her. "Um Shizuka, and your name is?" Shizuka asks the boy. "Name's Naruto. Also I bet I can scare you again." Naruto says smirking. "You just caught me by surprise. It won't happen again!" Shizuka says crossing her small arms across her chest.

"I know the Hokage personally and I'm going to go tell him that you sneaked into the Leaf village." Naruto says shocking her.

"How did you know?'' Shizuka asked him thinking that no one saw her sneak out one of the caravan cart's she had used to sneak into the village. "I didn't you just told me." Naruto says smirking. "Please don't tell him! Please! I don't have anywhere else to go!" She says as shakes Naruto. "Please stop." Naruto asks her. "Okay." She says stopping. "I still have to tell him you." Naruto informs her. "Why?!" She yells at him.

"You did sneak into the village. But don't worry I'll convince him to let you stay." He says smiling.

"Oh thank you!" She says as she grabs Naruto in a hug. "Um, Shizuka not that I don't mind you hugging me but people are staring."Naruto says to Shizuka who's still hugging him. Shizuka looks and see's people are staring at them from both ends of the alleyway. But some of them are glaring for some reason. Shizuka and Naruto walk out of the alleyway pass the still glaring people.

"So Shizuka why did you come here?" Naruto ask her being curious as they walk to the Hokage Tower. "Um. I'd rather not talk about it." Shizuka not wanting to remind herself about what what happened. Naruto notices that's she quickly became sad after he asked his question. So he decides not to press her on why she's here. "Hey how about after the old man says you can stay, I take you to the best ramen stand here?" He asks the girl. Shizuka thinks about for a second. "Okay." Shizuka says to the redhead. "Good." Naruto says smiling. Shizuka can't help but smile back. The two six years old continue walking towards the Hokage tower.

...

Konohagakure

Outside the Hokage Tower

Shizuka and Naruto walk toward the entrance of the Hokage Tower. Guarding the entrance are two members of ANBU. The two ANBU look down and see Naruto and a little girl neither of them has ever seen before. "Can we help you Naruto?" The ANBU with a lion mask asked. "Can I see the old man?" Naruto asks Lion. "The Hokage would probably like an excuse to stop working. So I don't see why not." Lion says to Naruto. "Thank you Lion-sama." Naruto says before he and his friend walk through the entrance.

Naruto and Shizuka eventually after a few minutes are outside of the Hokage's office. The female receptionist lets Naruto go see the Hokage but not before asking Naruto if his friend is his girlfriend causing Naruto to blush while Shizuka just giggled. After leaving the receptionist to her work the two six year olds walk up to the door of the Hokage's office. Naruto knocks three times before the Hokage's says enter.

Naruto opens the door and enters with Shizuka behind him. The Hokage smiled seeing Naruto but was surprised to see him with a girl that wasn't an Uchiha. The girl clothes were all black but were dirty and her clothes were torn. "Naruto who's your friend?'' The Hokage asked Naruto. "This is Shizuka. She sneaked into the village. She also tried avoid detection by hiding under a cardboard box!'' Naruto says laughing. Shizuka hit's his right arm as hard as she could in retaliation for the comment he said. Naruto just kept laughing while rubbing his arm where Shizuka hit him, while Shizuka just glared at him. Hiruzen was worried when he heard this. 'If what Naruto says is true then I have to increase the village's security measures. This time it was a child. Next time it could an assassin.'

"So tell me Shizuka is what Naruto said true?" The old man asked the girl. Shizuka just nodded her. "Why did you come here?" The Hokage asking why such a girl would be here alone. Shizuka suddenly looked nervous and looked at Naruto before looking back at the Hokage. The Hokage could see that Shizuka didn't want to talk with Naruto there for whatever reason. "Naruto would you please leave the room so I can to Shizuka alone." The Hokage said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded before turning to look at Shizuka. "See you soon Shizuka." Naruto said smiling and Shizuka just smiled back. Naruto then left the room. After the door closed the Hokage focused on the only other person in the room not counting the ANBU hiding in the room. Shizuka to be perfectly honest felt a little intimidated to be in the presence of one of the greatest Shinobi to ever live. Shizuka after a minute calmed herself down to answer the Hokage's question. "I came here because my village Nadeshiko... is gone." Shizuka said sadly and trying to hold back her tears not wanting to cry in front of the Hokage. The Hokage's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this.

'Nadeshiko may have been smallest ninja village but it was definitely not weak. One of the ninja from their was able to fight Jiraya but neither was strong enough to defeat the other. Whoever wiped Nadeshiko Village is powerful and a possible threat to the Leaf Village.' Hiruzen thought to himself. Hiruzen had to know or at least get some info about what happened during the destruction of Nadeshiko Village. That meant asking Shizuka questions about things she doesn't want to remember. It's not easy being the Hokage. "Shizuka I'm want to ask you about what happened. If I were you I wouldn't want to talk about it. However sometimes we have to do things for the good of others. So could you please tell me what happened?'' The Third says as looks the survivor of her village. "Okay. About a year ago it happened. It was lunch time and I was at my grandmother' house. We just started having lunch when there was this big boom and lots of noise. My grandmother told me to go hide in the basement and wait for her or someone else to and get me. As I was heading into the basement I saw her putting on her armor she hadn't worn in a long time. I didn't see her again." Shizuka said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

'Why is that every generation much experience the horrors of war at such a young age?' The Hokage wonders to himself as he thinks about the faces of the ninja as young as eight or nine that he sent to their deaths during the Third Shinobi World War. The man who had survived all the Shinobi wars looked at Shizuka before he spoke. "Shizuka if your not ready to..." He was saying until Shizuka shouted "NO!" She wiped away the tears before looking back at the Hokage with a look of determination in her eyes. "I have to tell you! If I don't then... me coming here was pointless and the sooner I tell, the sooner you can do something about what happened to my village." Shizuka says. "I understand. Continue please." He politely says. Shizuka nods her head and resumes telling Hiruzen what happened. "I was in the basement for a while. I could hear noises. Loud booms...and people screaming. Eventually one of my mom's friends came and got me. Gisei carried me and she ran outside. There were bodies and blood everywhere.

I saw my neighbors dead. Covered in blood. I saw my friends lying on the ground not moving. People I had known my entire life were dead and I couldn't anything about it. All I could do was run. So we ran. As we were escaping I asked Gisei where my mom was. But she wouldn't answer. I kept asking her but she wouldn't tell me. Eventually we made it to a nearby forest. However some of the people who attacked the village were there to. Some of them were wearing masks. Others were wearing cloaks. None them had the same cloths on. They also didn't wear a headband so I couldn't tell what ninja village they were from. Gisei told me to run. I did. It seems that's the only thing I can do. Run, while everybody else dies for me. I ran as Gisei was surrounded by the enemy. As I was running there was another loud boom. But not from the village. It came from where Gisei was. I turned around and saw a big black hole and some body's.

I ran some more after that until I made it to a small hill and rested. I had a perfect view of village as it burned. Then I saw it. The thing that destroyed my village. A giant purple snake. It crushed buildings like twigs. I then ran again and didn't look back as their was nothing left me at my now destroyed village. I kept running for a while. I eventually found a traveling convoy of traders. I followed them for a few months. Eventually I made it the leaf village. And that's about it." Shizuka says finishing her story. "Thank you Shizuka. If I have anymore questions I will come to you. You may leave now and say hi to Naruto for me." The old man says hoping the girl cheers up a little after everything she's gone through if it's still possible. Shizuka bows her head respectfully before she leaves.

The Hokage is left to think about what Shizuka said. 'Orochimaru. Because I couldn't kill you, Shizuka's village payed the price for my mistake. I'll have to send Hunter-nin's to Nadeshiko to find any clues about Orochimaru goals or whereabouts. Though they'll probably wont find anything. I'll need to inform the council of this.' Hiruzen thinks to himself as he stands up and leaves his office.

...

...

Konohagakure

**Outside the Hokage Tower**

"So Shizuka ready to go to the best Ramen stand in the village?" Naruto asks his friend as she walks out the Tower. "Sure." She quietly answers. "Hey cheer up. Your going to have the best Ramen you've ever had in your life." He says with a grin trying to cheer her up. She perks up a bit. "Okay. I'll try." She says giving Naruto a weak smile. "There's the spirit." Naruto says loudly and the two then to Naruto's favorite Ramen stand.

...

**Ramen Ichiraku**

Naruto and Shizuka walk into the small stand and each climbs unto their own stool. "So who's your friend? And what can I get you two?" Teuchi the Ramen chef asks his two customers. "Beef Miso Ramen. This is my friend Shizuka. I met her today." The red head said answering the man's question's. "I'll have the same." Shizuka says after skimming over the menu. "Alright, two orders of Beef Miso Ramen coming up." The ramen chef says as he starts preparing the two orders. Ayame walks in through the back door after having brought some food at the market. "Hi dad. Oh Naruto, is this your girlfriend." She says trying to mess with the red head. Shizuka blushes while Naruto smiles. "So Ayame, how's your boyfriend Shisui?" Naruto says surprising Ayame while Teuchi can't believe what he just heard.

"Ayame! Is that true young lady?" He asks hoping it's not true. "Yes." She quietly answers knowing her dad, a retire ninja would be able to tell if she lied. "When we get back were going to have a long discussion about this. Now go wash the dishes." He orders while she nods her head. Ayame starts thinking of way's she can get back at Naruto as she goes to the sink. "So after this want to visit the Uchiha District?" Naruto asks his new friend. "They wouldn't mind me coming would they?" Shizuka says not wanting to cause any problems for Naruto. "Of course not. They normally don't invite people over due to concern's about clan security but I'm sure I could convince them to let you enter their district." Naruto says Shizuka thinks about it.

"Alright. It wouldn't hurt, so yeah I'll come." Shizuka says as she watches their meals are being made. "Good. Your going to love it their. It's like a village in a village. They have shops for food, clothing and pretty much whatever they need. The Uchiha usually don't leave their district because they have everything they could need in their district." Naruto informs Shizuka. "Do any other of the other clans have districts like the Uchiha?" Shizuka asks Naruto. "Not really. The only clan with even more land then the Uchiha are the Nara, but most of the Nara land is for their deer." Naruto says answering Shizuka question. "What do you do for fun?" Shizuka says wanting to change the conversation.

"Read about ninja stuff and pranks. You?" Naruto asks as he doesn't really know much about her. "I like to exercise and gymnastics." Shizuka says as she tries to think of other things to talk about. "That's cool." Naruto says but not really sure what to ask her because, besides girls in the Uchiha clan, he doesn't really have much experience with talking to the opposite sex. "So...what's your favorite animal?" Shizuka asks curious. "Foxes, because their cool and smart." Naruto says giving Kyuubi a compliment, but Shizuka doesn't know this. "I like Meerkats! There the best! It's so cute how they stand on their legs!" Shizuka says excited as she thinks about Meerkats the best animal ever.

"I'll admit Meerkats are cool. But foxes are better." Naruto says knowing this will cause an argument. "No! Meerkats are better!" Shizuka shouts at him. "Foxes." Naruto says without raising his voice. "Meerkats!" She shouts at the red head. Naruto instead of shouting back foxes at her, instead takes a piece of paper and a pencil and writes something down. "Hey Shizuka what does this say?" Naruto says showing her the piece of paper. "Foxes are the best. Why did you ask me to do this?" Shizuka asks her new friend. "Oh no particular reason. As well thanks for agreeing with me that foxes are the best." Naruto says while smirking. Shizuka suddenly realizes what she said and is furious that she's been tricked. ''I'm not going to talk to you for awhile." She says while pouting.

Naruto doesn't say anything as they wait for their meal. Teuchi soon enough has their meals finished and places the Ramen in front of the two. Naruto never having cared about manners rapidly starts to consume it. Shizuka on the other hand, eats her Ramen more slowly as she wants to enjoy it rather than inhale it. Soon enough the two six-years old are done. Naruto pays for the meal after which they say thank you and two walk over to the Uchiha District in silence as Shizuka is still angry with Naruto.

...

Uchiha District

Naruto and Shizuka walk up to the gate of the Uchiha district and see two Uchiha Chunin guarding the gate. "How can we help you Naruto and Naruto's friend?" One of the Uchia guards asks. "I wanted to show my friend the Uchiha district, if you don't mind." Naruto says respectfully to the Chunin. The Chunin disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears two minutes later. "You may show your friend around, but the shrine is still off limits, understood?" The Chunin asks as he looks down at Naruto. "Understood." Naruto says. The two Uchiha then open the gate and Naruto and Shizuka walk in. When there inside the two see the district is bustling as various Uchiha are buying food or other goods while Uchiha Shinobi trade stories about recent missions or even as far back as the Third Shinobi World War at the various bar's located in the district.

Children are running playing games or deciding on which candy to buy. "Come on. Let me introduce you to Sasuke." Naruto says as he runs up ahead while Shizuka attempts to keep up with the red head. Various Uchiha wave or say hi as the two six years run by. The tow eventually after a few minutes make it to the center of the district and approach the home of the Uchiha Clan head. "Hey Naruto, what this shrine that guard was talking about?" Shizuka asks as they through the front yard which has many beautiful flowers planted there. "The Naka shrine is where the Uchiha supposedly keep their clan's secret's. Personally I think the Naka Shrine is a ruse to make spy's focus on a place with very little value. I could be wrong, but I don't think so." Naruto says answering Shizuka's question.

Shizuka is a little surprised to hear this from her fellow six-year old. Shizuka wonders if Naruto is more than meets the eye. Naruto knocks on the door. "One minute!" A female voice shouts from inside. A minute later the door opens and Mikoto Uchiha looks down to see that she has guests. "Come in Naruto and your little friend. Sasuke will be glad to see you." Mikoto says as she steps back to allow the two in. "Hi. I'm Shizuka." Shizuka says introducing herself. "Glad to meet you. I'm Mikoto." Mikoto says with a smile. "Sasuke! Naruto's here with a friend!" Mikoto shouts and second's later the sound of somebody running down the stair's can be heard. Sasuke running from the stair's turns a quarter and see's his mother and his best friend along with the person his mom had mentioned.

"Come on! I want to show you something Itachi taught me!" Sasuke says excited. Naruto and Shizuka follow Sasuke to a dojo located inside the house while Itachi walks inside. "How was your mission, Itachi?" Mikoto asks her son. "Good. We suffered no casualties and achieved all our mission objectives. Where's dad? I wanted to ask him about some rumors I heard as I was traveling through the village." Itachi asks his mother. "Talking with Red in your father's office." Mikoto informs her son as heads to the couch to read a magazine and relax after having finished the chores for today. "When did Uncle Red return?" Itachi asks his mother. "About six hours ago. He first reported to the Hokage giving his report on his year long intelligence gathering mission. He's been spending the last two hours talking with your father." Mikoto informs her son.

"Where do you think Uncle Red was gathering intelligence?" Itachi asks his mother as she reads Kunoichi Weekly. "Likely was either in Shimo no Kuni or Kaminari no Kuni or both based on the gifts he gave me two hours ago." Mikot says Itachi who thanks her and heads to Fugaku's office.

...

Fugaku's Office

"Are you sure?" Fugaku asks just wanting to be sure what he heard was correct. "Yes. Kaminari no Kuni has recently begun fighting a civil war. Kumogakure is roughly divided in half for their support for either the rebels or the Loyalist forces." Red says as he notices that Naruto, Itachi and some he's never met before are in the house. "So what you said about the reason there is fighting..." Fugaku starts to say. "...is because of the color of their skin. It's stupid I know but there are more pressing concern's about this civil war." Red reminds Fugaku. "Yes. Agents of Orochimaru having been spotted in Kaminari no Kuni in the months before this civil war started. What are the odds that Orochimaru was able to cause a civil war in one of the great Elemental Country's?" Fugaku say's asking Red for his opinion.

"I wouldn't put it past that snake being able to manipulate events in Kaminari no Kuni so that there's a civil war. I suspect he's has his reason's for starting the civil war in Kaminari no Kuni." Red says giving his opinion. "He's likely want's to make it easier to gain test subject's for his sick twisted experiments. People are less likely to ask questions about people disappearing during a war." Fugaku while not trying to shiver from remembering one of the reports on Orochimaru's many labs in the Leaf Village. "Or he may seek one of the tailed beast Kumo has or worse seek to steal the treasure's of the Sage of the Six Path's." Red says giving his opinion on what Orochimaru wants.

"We will stop Orochimaru if he attempts anything that will shift the balance of power to his favor. Speaking of balance of power, with Kaminari no Kuni fighting a civil war only three after the end of the war, it will likely be weak for years to come. This will have major ramifications on the world that we must prepare for. As well thank you for sharing this info and good luck on your next mission." Fugaku says dismissing Red. Red leave's Fugaku's office and see's Itachi approaching. "Be careful inisde and outside the village, Itachi. Orochimaru's started something and were not sure exactly what his endgame is. So stay alert." Red says to Itachi who nods his head as he walks into Fugaku's office. Red decides with his business with Fugaku being over decides to see what Naruto and friends are up to.

Uchiha Dojo

Red walked into the dojo seeing a girl he's never seen before. Sasuke and Naruto are currently rolling around the floor trying to kick or punch the other one. "Hi. Name's Red. And you are?" Red says from behind the the girl scaring her and causing her to jump. "Don't do that! Name's Shizuka and wow your tall. Do they call you Red because you like to wear all red clothing?" Shizuka says quickly as she looks at the very tall man. "I'll give you a hint for why I'm called Red. The clothes I'm wearing weren't originally red." Red says and Shizuka quickly understand what Red means. "So why are Sasuke and Naruto fighting?" Red asks Shizuka as Naruto and Sasuke attempt to choke each other. "They got into a argument over who would win a fight between Itachi and the Fourth Hokage and that argument resulted in them trying to hurt each other. "Who do you think would win?" Shizuka asks Red.

"No comment." Red says and a second later he's gone. He reappears next to the two fighting friends and picks each one up by their collars and slams their heads together and then drops them on their asses. "You two shouldn't be fighting over some as trivial as who's stronger. You instead be helping get stronger and when your older and as strong as your respective idols, you can fight each other and finally settle who's stronger. So you won't be getting into any more brawls with each other right?" Red asks as the two clan heirs rub their aching heads. "Yes, Uncle Red." The two says in unison. "Good. I think I forgot something. What was it? Now I remember! I have a gift for both of you." Red says as he takes two packages from one of pockets his jacket has. Sasuke and Naruto walk up curious what Uncle Red got them.

"For you Sasuke." Red says as he hands a long but thin package covered in blue rapping paper. Sasuke excited quickly rips off the rapping paper and see's a brown box that he opens. Inside a long dagger. Which also has words written in a language not spoken or written in the Leaf Village. "What's this language and what do the words say Uncle Red?" Sasuke asks politely. "Thunder makes noise, but Lightning does the work. The language is spoken in Lightning Country. It's spoken in some of the nearby countries. And this is for you Naruto." Red says as he hands Naruto his gift. Naruto after being handed the gift which is covered in orange rapping paper. Naruto tears it open and opens a small box. He then takes out a necklace with a green gem connected to it. Naruto puts on the necklace and feels the green gem and felt a strange connection to it.

"Aren't you two going to thank Red for your gifts?" Shizuka asks Naruto and Sasuke as they look at their respective gift. "Thank you Uncle Red!" The two boys shout in unison. "Your welcome. However we have a problem. I didn't get a gift for Shizuka." Red says as he turns to look at Shizuka, and is wondering what he should get her as a present. "I don't need a present. But thank you Mr. Red." Shizuka says surprising Red. "Your a very modest person Shizuka. A good trait to have. So that's why I'm going to give you this." Red says as he pulls a scroll out of his left jacket sleeve. He then opens the scroll and puts his right arm inside. After feeling for the right gift, he pulls out a fan that is taller than Shizuka. Red presses the fan onto the ground hard and fast.

"This Shizuka, is a Kyodai Sensu, or otherwise known as a Giant Folding Fan. Fans like these have been used by the Wind Maidens of Sunagakure. However the number of Wind Maidens and this weapon has been in decline in recent years due to the heavy casualties the Wind maiden have suffered in the last two Shinobi World Wars. A Wind Maiden takes one apprentice at a time. So combine the losses suffered and the master and apprentice system and you have a recipe for the possibly inevitable end of a honorable tradition. As long as they avoid becoming involved in a war and take on more than one apprentice per master, then I believe can once again become a major force in Sunagakure." Red explains as Shizuka looks at the giant fan and wonders how long till she can actually use it.

"I should probably tell you the history of this fan. During the Second Shinobi World War, the division I was part of had entered Kaze no Kuni after discreetly making our way through way through northern Kawa no Kuni . Our objective was to destroy the enemy supply bases that were supporting Kaze no Kuni troops fighting in Ame no Kuni. We had assumed that it would be a easy mission. We were mistaken." Red says as Shizuka, Naruto, and Sasuke sit in front of Red. "We were attacked by the enemy only hours after entering Kaze no Kuni. To this day we don't know how they found out. It could of been a spy, a traitor or maybe our numbers gave us away. That didn't matter at the time. What did mattered was that we survived. The enemy at first attacked us with long range attacks to pick off as many members of the division before short range combat would happen.

The Suna forces forces then tried to split us into groups but Jonin commanders including Sakumo Hatake, and I rallied what remained of the division and launched a counter attack. We wiped out almost all the Suna forces. We took a few prisoners and after some rather intense interrogations we learned that the base that came from was one of the supply base we were looking for. As well the other supply bases weren't to far away from each other, which was good for us. So we attacked at night and wiped out the supply bases. I got this fan from a Wind Maiden I fought and killed. Her name was Atsuko and if we hadn't met on the battlefield and it was another life we might of been been friends. But enough of the past. Shizuka, any questions?" Red asks Shizuka after finishing his story.

"You fought in the Second Shinobi World War, so how old are you?" Shizuka asks the veteran of two Shinobi World Wars. "Forty four." Red answers. "Wow! Your old!" Shizuka says as she laughs. Naruto and Sasuke join in as well. "No respect." Red whines as he slumps his shoulders. Red then stands straights and grabs the fan and flicks it open with his right hand revealing the fan has three green circles on it. He waved the fan creating a large gust of wind, that sent the three laughing children flying until they hit a cushioned part of the wall and then hit the floor. "Ow." The three children say groaning in pain. "Shizuka if you have any questions about your fan come and ask me." Red says as he closes the fan and put's it in a scroll and puts it on the floor and leaves as Shizuka, Naruto, and Sasuke slowly got up.

...

...

Naruto's Dreams

Naruto opens his eyes and feels and see's rain. Looking around he can see hundreds or maybe more people here, dressed in black funeral clothes in the Leaf village cementary. Looking down he's that he as well is wearing funeral clothes. Naruto as he looks around, see's that all the ninja clans are in attendance. As well Naruto see's several Jonin he recognizes. He see's Guy with Kakashi speaking. He as well see's Kurenai and Anko. If it weren't for the rain, Naruto could've sworn Anko was crying. He also see's Genma without a senbon in his mouth and the eternally sick Jonin Hayate both with a look of determination in their eyes.

Then everything turns to white. A second later Naruto appears in a desert. He starts to hear the sound of shouting and second later's he can see two samurai armies running toward each other. Both armies seem to stretch for miles. Everything then goes black and Naruto is jolted back into reality. Naruto wakes up sweaty and breathing heavily. "Different than the other dreams, but it still has the same message. "Death and conflict come, but the question is when?" Naruto asks but he get's no reply. Seeing as he once again won't get a answer from the fox, he decides to get ready for his last day at the academy.

...

Shizuka and Naruto's Apartment Building

Twelve years after Kyuubi's attack on the Leaf Village.

"Shizuka you ready?" Naruto shouts from outside Shizuka's room. "Almost ready!" Shizuka shouts as she tries to find her shoes. "You said that five minutes ago." Naruto says as he leans against the wall. "I heard that!" Shizuka shouts as she searches for her shoes. Naruto waits for two more minutes before the door opens and Shizuka walks out and pulls the door shut and locks it. Naruto looks and see's that Shizuka is wearing a zipped open black jacket with two red long lines running on her left arm and her right arm. She is as well wearing a long red sleeve shirt and is wearing black pants with a single red line on each pant leg. She is as welling her in a ponytail and finally her shoes are red and black and she wearing red finger less gloves.

As Naruto is looking at what Shizuka is wearing, Shizuka is likewise seeing what her friend is wearing for the final day at the academy. Naruto's out fit consist of an blue tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, blue pants and blue sandals. "When did you get that, and who gave it to you?" Shizuka asks Naruto as they head for the stairs. "Uncle Red. He mailed it to me from Wave Country and it only arrived yesterday. I wanted my new clothes to be a surprise." Naruto says as they walk down the stairs. "Well I'm surprised. I never thought you would stop wearing those hideous orange clothes." Shizuka says with a smirk as Naruto glares at her. "Don't dis the orange." Naruto says warning her.

"Sure." She says as she rolls her eyes. "Hey, Naruto did Mr. Red include a letter saying why he is or was in Wave Country?" Shizuka asks as they walk toward the front door of the apartment building. "All he said about Wave Country was and I quote "I have to take care of a short prick." End quote. This prick must have pissed off somebody important, that can afford Uncle Red's services." Naruto says as he opens the door and Shizuka walks out first and then walks out and shuts the door and locks it. "The prick probably had it coming." Shizuka says to Naruto who nods his head in agreement as they run towards the Academy and easily avoid running into people. Deciding they want to get to the academy faster they turn into a alley. They run up the wall of a building and seconds later are on the roof.

They then begin running and jumping from roof to roof. After jumping from roof to roof for ten minutes, they jump down from the roof of a building and land in front of the academy. The parents of the academy students glare or send dirty looks to Naruto and Shizuka, who just ignore it. The two walk into the academy and head to their classroom. Arriving at the door of their classroom they turn to look at each other. "You know we could skip." Shizuka suggests with a mischievous grin. "We could, but they'll send Chunin to track us down and drag us to class." Naruto replies. "True, but skipping means we have to wait another year to become genin and we both know you Iruka's boring lecture's." Naruto reminds her.

"I guess you have a point. Let's get this over." Shizuka says to Naruto. She then open the door to their classroom and they enter the classroom. The only person to notice their entry is Sasuke, who waves at them as he is surrounded by his fangirl's. Naruto and Shizuka likewise wave back and both take a seat in the back of the room. Twenty minutes go by as dozens of academy students enter the classroom. Iruka walks into the class with Mizuki following behind him. The two teachers walk to the front of the classroom and the students become quiet.

"Alright student's. Today is the final part of the exam that will determine whether you become genin or spend another year here at the academy. As long as you studied and practiced what you've been taught, you will pass. So were going to go by last name's, so when I call your name, come up perform the three jutsu's we tell you to do. So will..." Shizuka says but Naruto and Shizuka no longer paying attention as neither of their name's will be called anytime soon.

Dozens of passed and failed academy students later

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka calls out while Mizuki is thinking about what he should his girlfriend for their upcoming anniversary. "Good luck." Shizuka says as she walks by Naruto. "Thanks." Naruto says to her as he continues to walk toward Iruka. "Henge into the Third Hokage." Iruka orders Naruto, who quickly does the three hand seals that are necessary. A cloud of smoke appears and dissipates showing the Third Hokage standing where Naruto was. "Good job. Now do the body replacement technique." Iruka says as put's a perfect score down for Naruto henge grade. Naruto does the five hand seals for it and switches places with a sleeping Shikamaru, who falls face forward as the class laughs at the Nara's misfortune. "Damn troublesome red-heads." Shikamaru mutters as he goes back to his seat. "Good Naruto, but please don't use it on your fellow ninja." Iruka says knowing Naruto will likely become a ninja if he passes the final part of the exam.

"Alright Naruto. Please do the clone jutsu." Iruka says hoping Naruto has finally gotten a handle of the clone jutsu. Naruto does a single seal and the classroom become's covered in smoke. As the smoke clears, most of the people in the class are surprised to see dozens of Naruto clones. "Hey since when can Naruto do the clone jutsu? Before he couldn't even make one before and now he's made dozens. So what gives?" Ino asks confused how Naruto has pulled off the creation of so many clones.

"Because it's the Mutiple Shadow Clone Jutus. It takes massive amounts of Chakra just to create one clone. Just trying to create one shadow clone has been known to kill Genin or Chunin. Hence the reason that the Mutiple Shadow Clone Jutsu is an a A-Rank jutsu. Naruto being able to use without killing himself or weaken himself after creating dozens of Shadow Clones, shows that Naruto has more chakra than any of us." Iruka says which makes the student look at Naruto. "How did you get an A-Rank jutsu?" One of the civilian ninja asks. "Ever heard of Jonin Red?" Naruto asks but already knows anybody who's study the last two ninja wars will know who Red is. "Yes." The civilian replies and the students start talking among-st each other and telling each other everything they know about Red.

"He taught me it. Why I would love to keep talking about all the cool jutsu's my Uncle taught me, don't you think we should let Iruka dismiss us, since I was the last person on the list." Naruto reminds the class. "Naruto's correct. I am proud of those of you who passed. Those who passed, return here tomorrow to find out which team you have been assigned to. As well to those who passed, you may collect your leaf headband. And to those who didn't pass, there is always next here and I hope you chose to continue attempting to becoming a leaf ninja. Class dismiss." Iruka says and those who passed go to collect their leaf headbands, while those who failed head home to inform their parents that they've the to become a ninja.

Naruto picks up a leaf head band and ties around his forehead as Sasuke and others do the same except Shizuka and a few others. Shizuka ties it around her neck like her idol Red does. "Since were now Genin, we could head back to the Uchiha district to celebrate or we could go out and find the nearest bar and drink till we spew." Sasuke suggests as Genin are recognized as legal adults. "Sure." Naruto replies. "Sure, why not?" Shizuka says as she finishes tying her headband around her neck. "Alright then, let's go." Sasuke says as he leaves quickly wanting to avoid his fan-girls and Naruto and Shizuka follow after him.

...

**Don't own Naruto**

**Leaf Village**

An army of Naruto's shadow clones ran through the academy gate with the goal of causing pranks and their first destination is the Uchiha district to get supplies. "So where should we go?" Naruto asks Sasuke as they walk through the gate entrance. "Umm..." Sasuke says while Shizuka smirks. "You have no clue where a bar is." Shizuka says still smirking. Sasuke looks away a little embarrassed and not wanting to give Shizuka the satisfaction of being right.

"We can walk around till find a bar or find a area with a large amounts of drunks and focus our search there." Naruto suggests. "Agreed." Sasuke says seeing it as a logical plan. "Sure." Shizuka agrees as they walk away from the academy.

**Leaf Village **  
**Nighttime**

The three brand new genin have spent the last two hours looking for a bar that would let them drink at their establishment. The reason why every bar they had visited had refused their service was because of Naruto and his tenant. If Naruto wasn't with them, Sasuke and Shizuka would have no trouble getting a drink. However they didn't want to spend any money place that would refuse to serve Naruto. So the three genins quest for liquid refreshment continues.

"It doesn't seem like we're going to get a bar to serve us. Sasuke or I might have to go to a store to get some damn beer." Shizuka says sadly as he had really wanted to enjoy their first day as Genin. The villagers as usual wanted to ensure Naruto life was difficult and unhappy. 'Naruto however doesn't let this bother him. But why do they hate Naruto so much? Sure he's pulled some pranks on the villagers, but nothing to warrant the aggression or hatred the villagers have for Naruto." Shizuka thinks to herself as she watches both villager and ninja alike glare at Naruto, who ignores it like usual.

As there walking down a street, they watch to their surprise as a Chunin fly's through a window of a building and lands face first and skids for a few feet before he stops. "And don't come back!" An angry voice shouts from inside the place the drunk was in before he got thrown out. "Yul'ol rerget tihs! Mrak my wrods!" The drunks shouts before he starts to walk away while swaying from side to side. "How about that place?" Naruto says to Shizuka amazement. "You're kidding right? We're looking for a place to drink. Not to get into a bar fight with ninja." Shizuka says but suspects Naruto's mind is already made up.

"It wouldn't hurt to see if they'll let us buy some drinks." Sasuke before he heads to the bar. "Nothing I say will convince you not go, will it?" Shizuka asks the red head. "Nope." Naruto says with a grin while Shizuka sighs in a defeated manner. "Why not." Shizuka says hoping that this isn't a mistake. Naruto and Shizuka quickly catch quickly catch up to Sasuke just as he walks up to the entrance of the bar which has a eye patch wearing Jonin, who's the bouncer. "Can I help you three." ''Patchy'' growls at the three twelve year old.

The three genin taps their leaf headbands showing that they are, legally adults. The Jonin after spending a minute looking at the Hitai-ate to make sure their real, steps out of the way. Sasuke opens the the door and Naruto and Shizuka follow him into the bar.

The bar is packed full Jonin, Chunin and some Genin. Most are here to take advantage of happy hour, while some are just to hang out and enjoy what time they have left before their assigned their next mission or have to resume guard duty. The three Genin scan the bar and see few empty seats at the counter. The three head there and take there's seats while waiting for the bartender to serve them.

They only wait a few seconds before the bartender walks over to where there are to serve them. "So what can I get you three?" The bartender asks while wondering why Naruto looks familiar to him. "Whiskey for me." Naruto says first. "Vodka martini for me." Sasuke says remembering seeing his father talk about it with Itachi. "Shaken or stirred?" The bartender asks the Uchiha. "I don't really care." Sasuke replies.

"Shaken it is. And what can I get you miss?" The bartender asks Shizuka. "Rum." Shizuka answers. She had heard Red say it was his favorite drink and said that a man named Jack introduced him to the drink. The bartender nods his head and turns around and grabs a bottle of rum and a bottle of whiskey. The bartender turns around places the bottles on the counter. He then reaches under the counter and places two glasses on the bar counter. He then opens each bottle and pours rum into one glass and whiskey into the other.

Shizuka and Naruto drink their respective drinks. "Wow! That's strong!" Naruto says after drinking half of his drink. "Mine's sweet." Shizuka comments as she takes a sip from her drink as the bartender makes Sasuke's drink. "I haven't seen you three here before." The bartender says as he finishes Sasuke drink and Sasuke takes it. "We graduated today and decided to go to a bar to celebrate." Shizuka answers. "I'm glad you chose my bar then." The bartender says while the three genin laugh a bit nervously. "This bar wasn't your first choice was it?" The bartender asks.

Naruto nods his head. "I only care that you spend money here." The bartender says as he walks to serve another customer. The three genin spend the next fifteen minutes talking with each other and drinking. A Chunin walks up to the bar and gives Naruto a rough shove and starts yelling at Naruto in a language which Naruto doesn't understand. A slightly less drunk Jonin walks up to Naruto. "He doesn't like you." The Jonin explains to Naruto. "I don't like him either." Naruto says recognizing the Chunin as one of the bastards that tried to pick on Naruto whenever the Uchiha weren't around. "I don't like you either." The Jonin says poking Naruto. "You think I care?" Naruto says before he turns back around to talk to Shizuka.

The Jonin angry at Naruto's disrespect takes out a kunai and throws it at Naruto's back. Normally this Jonin would do something as stupid as to attack a fellow a leaf nin. However the Jonin's hatred of the fox and the consumption of alcohol and it's effects which reduce inhibition, means that this Jonin isn't thinking clearly.

Naruto disappears a second before the kunai hits him. The kunai instead ends up lodge in the wooden bar counter. "Where did you go brat?" The Jonin says as he looks around. "Behind you." A voice says and the Jonin turns around to see a smirking Naruto. Jonin grabs a bottle from a nearby table and throws it at Naruto head, the bottle however passes through the illusion and hits some other Jonin. "Ahhhh!" The unfortunate Jonin screams in pain as blood flows down the back side of his head.

"Your going to pay for that!" Another Jonin shouts as he charges forward with a kunai drawn. The Jonin that threw the bottle draws another kunai and charges forward as well and the two kunai clash creating sparks as all hell starts to break loose. The friends of the two fighting Jonin, start fighting each other resulting in a good old bar fight.

Shizuka takes a scroll out and pulls out her fan and opens it just in time to block the attack of the first Jonin who was bothering Naruto. As Shizuka defends herself from the drunk Jonin, Naruto and several of his Shadow Clones have join the bar fight while Sasuke dodges the kunai being thrown by a Chunin. "I'm going on break." The bartender says to himself as he runs to the storage room and hope the damage to his bar isn't to bad.

The drunk Jonin repeatedly attacks Shizuka with his kunai while Shizuka blocks every attack with her fan. 'Can't use Wind Jutsu here. I might accidentally hurt Naruto or Sasuke. Think Shizuka!' Shizuka shouts mentally as she blocks the drunk Jonin's sloppy attack. Shizuka suddenly gets a idea to take care of this Jonin. Shizuka attacks and the Jonin tries but is unable to cut through the material that Shizuka's fan is made of. With the Jonin standing in one place, Shizuka lifts her right leg and faster than the Jonin can react, kicks him in the ''crown jewels.'' Shizuka pulls her right leg back and takes a step back as the drunk Jonin falls forward holding his crown jewels.

With the drunk taken care of Shizuka looks around seeing the bar is thoroughly trashed with almost all the tables in pieces and broken glass littering the future. Naruto and his Shadow Clones are fighting numerous Jonin and Chunin, as Sasuke dodges the punches of Patchy. However before anymore beer can be wasted, the door to the bar is kicked open and in walks a woman wearing the Konoha Military Police Force was uniform flanked by several other members of the Military Police. "Enough! The fight is over!" The woman shouts as she release's KI and everyone stops fighting except Naruto and his clones who rapidly punch the nearest person.

The woman scans the bar and starts to glare when she see's Naruto, Shizuka and Sasuke. "Start taking statement's." The woman orders and MP's quickly start talking to those who had participate in the bar fight. The woman walks toward Sasuke and Shizuka as Naruto dispels his clones. "Did you start this?" The woman asks the three genin. "No. One of the Jonin's attacked Naruto and things got out of control after that." Shizuka answers.

"At least you didn't start this and you were acting in your self defense...you can go home but Sasuke your telling mom about this." The woman says leaving no room for argument. "Yes, Rose." Sasuke says to his half sister. "Alright you three head home and no more bar fights." Rose says with a smirk. The three genin say goodbye to Rose and then head home, leaving Rose to deal with a bunch of drunks.

...

Sunagakure

Wind Country

Orochimaru walks toward the entrance of Sunagakure with his elite bodyguards the Sound Four. "Why the fuck do we have to go to their crappy village? Why can't they come to Otogakure?" Tayuya asks no one in particular. Orochimaru decides to answer her question as he doesn't want to listen any more bickering from the Sound Four. "It's because we can't risk the Leaf learning about our plan or intentions. The Leaf does not know where Sunagakure is, so we won't have to worry about spies. Now be quiet, we are nearly at Sunagakure." Orochimaru says leaving no room for argument.

The Sound nin upon walking over a dune can see the Kazekage talking with the leader of Tanigakure. The Kage and Tani's leader notice as Orochimaru and his escorts approach. "Ah, Otokage how was your trip?" The Kazekage asks Orochimaru. "Acceptable. As we have business to discuss, I believe we should head to your office." Orochimaru suggests. "Of course, follow me." The Kazekage says as he walks ahead and the leaders of Tani and Oto along with their escorts follow the Kazekage.

...

**Konohagakure Ninja Academy**

Naruto and Shizuka both bored out of their minds, wait for Iruka to show up as Sasuke also bored watches along with several male genin as kunoichi beat the crap each other fighting for the nearest seats near Sasuke. Over the next thirty minutes, the remaining leaf Genin that had passed came into the room, sat down and passed the time by talking about various subject. Soon enough Iruka walks in and is holding a clipboard and takes a seat at the desk in front. "Alright settle down. I'm going to tell you which team you've been assigned to and who your Sensei will be. As well remember the team your assigned is based off your abilities to work together and compliment each other skills along with other factors. Team one thirty eight is..." Iruka says but Naruto isn't really interested and stops listening. If Iruka calls his team Shizuka or somebody can tell him.

So Naruto decides to take a nap and rest.

**...**

**A little time later**

'Wake up kit.' Kyuubi says mentally. Naruto slowly opens his eyes and listens. "Team seventy seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Shizuka, and Naruto Uzumaki and your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eighty eight is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Your team Sensei Rin Nohara. And finally team one hundred will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Your Jonin Sensei is Obito Uchiha. I was glad to have you as students and as long as you remember what you learned at the Academy, you will all have long careers." Iruka says but feels bad about lying about the last part. Half them of probably won't even live to see their fifteenth birthday. Iruka keeps a smile on his face as he leaves the room and decides to head to the nearest bar to get rid of his guilt through large amounts of sake.

After Iruka leaves the Jonins walk in and collect their genin. However the Jonin for Team Seventy-Seven does not show up with the other Jonin. He doesn't show up after fifteen minutes. Half an hour goes up by and Team Seventy Seven is still waiting in the room. An hour later and well you get the picture. So to pass the time bye Sasuke takes out a kunai and starts twirling it around while Naruto and Shizuka decide to play a game of tic tac toe. Three hours pass and finally Kakashi walks in reading his book and glances up and gives the three genin his first impression of them. "Your all lazy. Meet me on the roof." And then Kakashi disappears in a cloud of smoke. The three genin decide to take their time as a form of revenge on the eternally late Kakashi.

A few minutes later the trio is on the roof sitting down while Kakashi reading a book while lazily leans against a rail. "I think we should each give info about ourselves to better get to know each other. I'll go first. Name's Kakashi Hatake. I have likes. I have dislikes. I also have dreams." Kakshi says never once looking up from his book. 'He told us nothing.' Is the thought on all three genin's mind. "Your turn red." Kakashi says while still reading his book. However Naruto doesn't respond and they spend the next five in silence. "You can speak right?" Kakashi asks as he looks up from his book. "Naruto can speak. But why should we risk giving you intel that you could use against later?" Shizuka asks with a smirk on her face.

"You three seem to have potential. Alright meet me at training field thirty seven at seven am sharp for the test to determine whether you stay Genin. Oh yeah don't eat breakfast. Bye." Kakashi informs them and then once again disappears in a cloud of smoke. "Kakashi probably wont show up till ten so I ain't gonna be there at seven. Also I'm still eating breakfast." Sasuke says turning to look at Shizuka and Naruto who nod their heads into agreement. "Agreed. Kakashi probably want's us tired and hungry so we fail the test. Let's meet at the Uchiha district after we get supplies." Shizuka says and trio agree with Shizuka theory and plan. The trio then leave the roof using Body Flicker.

...

**Konohagakure**

**Training Field Thirty Seven**

**Ten minutes before ten am**

The Genin of Team Seventy Seven arrive and Kakashi drops down from a tree branch and walks over to a wooden stump in the middle of the filed and places a clock on it. "In order to pass the test you need to get a bell before noon. And as there is only two bells...one of you is going back to the academy. As well come at me with everything you have if you want to pass. Any questions?" Kakashi asks his three students. Shizuka steps forward. "This test is a ruse isn't it? The true purpose of this test is to see if we can work together as a team isn't?" Shizuka asks Kakashi who's surprised. Never before has a Genin squad of his figured out the true meaning of the Bell Test.

"Correct. This test is to determine whether three students assigned to a Jonin are worthy of being officially promoted to Genin, sent back to the Academy for further training, or even dropped from the program altogether for overly poor performance. You were able to see the true meaning of what should be obvious to anyone with half a brain. So congratulations on passing. Meeting me here at say... ten am tomorrow." Kakashi says then leaves using Body Flicker leaving the three new Genin alone in the field. "It's not even ten and we haven't done any pranks on the Hyuga recently. You two want to mix laxatives with the Hyuga's Sake?"Shizuka asks with a mischievous smile. "You know it." Naruto says as he pulls out a bottle of laxatives from one of his tracksuit pockets.

Naruto and Shizuka then turn to Sasuke waiting for his answer. "I'm an Uchiha and your asking me if want to prank the Hyuga?" Sasuke asks with a grin on his face. "Well since were all in agreement let's go." Shizuka says a second later the three are gone after using Body Flicker and are off to the Hyuga Mansion on a mission to once again terrorize the Hyuga.

...

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage's Personal Office**

**A short time later**

The Hokage listens as each Jonin individually informs him if the team to them assigned passed or not and what they observed during the administration of the Bell Test or the Jonin's personal test. "Team Eighty-Eight passed but I am concerned about their mental health." Rin reports to the Hokage. "I wouldn't worry for except Hinata, each is acting like what we would expect from a member of their respective clans. Hinata hopefully will grow out of this phase of her but hopefully she won't become like her fellow Hyuga. Obito how did your team do?" The Hokage asks wanting to know if the newest Ino–Shika–Chō trio had passed their test. "Team Eighty-Eight passed..." Obito starts to say. "They passed and what did you think of their teamwork?" The Hokage asks wanting Obito's honest opinion. "I don't know if you called what they did teamwork. Shikamaru didn't want to anything but stare at the clouds. Choji only wanted to eat chips. They only passed because Ino threatened to make their lives a living hell if they didn't get her a bell." Obito informs the Hokage while the other Jonin try not to laugh.

"They worked together so that's all that matter. So Kakashi, your team failed again correct?" The Hokage asks but expects like always to hear that the lazy nin's assigned Genin team has failed. "Actually Team Seventy-Seven passed. They seem to be very observant as they were able to figure out the true meaning of the test." Kakashi reports to the shock of the Hokage and the others. "Um... good. Dismissed." The Hokage says to the assembled Jonin who file out of his office. Sarutobi looks at the portrait of the Fourth and wished that Minato could've lived to see this day.

...

Don't own Naruto I really don't want to be sued.

..

In this fanfic Sakura and her entire family died during the nine tails attack on the Leaf Village. Rose is a Jonin.

...

Red won't appear again until the third part of the Chunin exam.

...

_Shimo no Kuni=Frost Country or Land of Frost._

_Kaminari no Kuni= Lightning Country or Land of Lightning_


	2. Chapter 2-Chunin Exam Part 1

**Don't own Naruto**

**...**

**Konohagakure**

**Training Field Thirty Seven**

**One PM**

Sasuke leans against a tree while Naruto sits on a stump staring at the clouds as Shizuka sharpens a kunai. The three like yesterday are waiting for their Sensei. The three genin had known Kakashi for years due to their sensei's friendship with Obito and had heard of Kakashi's penchant of being at least three hours late or more. So the three weren't wondering why Kakashi was late and as well the three are surprisingly calm despite having to wait a rather considerable amount of time for their Sensei. Five minutes later Kakashi finally graces them with his presence. "Well since were all here we can start." Kakashi says and the three don't even bother with glaring at Kakashi as it wouldn't even affect him. "Do you each know what your element or elements is?" Kakashi asks and the three nod their heads and Shizuka speaks first.

"Wind." Shizuka answers. Sasuke goes next. "Fire is my primary element and Lightning is my secondary element." Sasuke says but Kakashi isn't surprised as it's been rare as far as he was aware for an Uchiha not to have either Fire or Lightning or both as their element. Naruto speaks next. "Water, Wind, Earth, Fire and Lighting but none of them are my primary element." Naruto says surprising Kakashi who wonders if Naruto is related to a certain ninja he met long ago but he quickly pushes that thought away. "I'm gonna take a guess. The Uchiha Clan has trained and taught each of you nin-jutsu's for your element or elements in the case of Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asks receives an affirmative nod from each of his students. "I assume you already been taught the various chakra exercises?" Kakashi asks and unsurprisingly his students nodded their heads once again.

'I have a feeling that there's not gonna be much I can teach them. They probably know the Uchiha's style of Taijutsu to a certain extent so all I'll need for that part of their training is to point out any flaws in their style so that they can fix them. It would be pointless to have them to do team exercise after having seen them pull off one of their pranks and then work together as a team to escape being caught by ANBU or whoever was chasing them. I don't really know any genjutsu but then again I could ask Kurenai to teach them some genjutsu since she does owe me a few favors. None of them use swords so it would be a waste of time to teach them any Kenjutsu. Well I guess that leaves only one thing to teach them. But I'll probably take flak from the other Jonin but oh well.' Kakashi thinks to himself as his students watch him.

"I've decided I'm going to teach you one jutsu as it seems that there's not much else I can teach you that you don't already know. But you must promise me you'll never use it on your fellow Leaf Shinobi. Do you accept this one rule?" Kakashi ask his three new students. "Yes, Kakashi-Sensei." The three Genin say in unison. "Good. The jutsu I'm gonna teach you is a A-Rank Jutsu called...Chidori?" Shizuka asks finishing Kakashi's sentence. "Correct. However please don't interrupt. As I was saying I'm gonna teach you Chidori. Chidori channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.

Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. Chidori can also be used to simply give the opponent a large electrical shock without impaling them. This technique has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows the enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user.

Sasuke you are able to avoid that drawback because of their Sharingan, which takes in every detail, regardless of how moving. Shizuka and Naruto I suggest you only use Chidori against a immobilized opponent in a one on one fight. There is another additional problem, though not necessarily a debilitating one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack. An additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits the number of times this technique can be performed per day. I can use it four times a day. Sasuke you'll probably be able to use it two times a day. Shizuka you'll probably be able to use it one once. Naruto will your unusually large chakra reserves I'm not really sure how many times you can use it.

Oh one more thing should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it resulting in their death. Any questions?" Kakashi asks after finishing explaining what Chidori is and it's weakness. "Kakashi-sensei what's the point of me learning this technique? I'm a long range fighter and this technique would use up most of my chakra especially considering it's not my element." Shizuka asks her teacher. "Good points Shizuka. How about this, I teach you a Genjutsu that involves a blind flash of lightning and some others lightning jutsu that require less chakra. As well if you want you three can go see Asuma and maybe learn some wind jutsu from him if he's willing to teach you. That sound fair?" Kakashi asks and as he expected his students agreed and the team began training.

...

**One month later**

**Konohagakure**

**Training Field Thirty Seven**

Kakashisurveyed what Training Field Thirty Seven or well what remained of it. Most of the trees had been burned down and the local squirrels had moved to another training field after loosing their homes and as well several of their fellows due to being unfortunately caught in the crossfire of his team's training. There were as well giant holes in the ground and the air smelled of nothing but ashes. So basically just like how Guy's team would leave training field except for the fact Guy's team wouldn't kill as many squirrels by accident through electrocution. "Alright team I think that's good enough for today. And also Shizuka good work. I still can't feel anything in my left arm. As well we probably should leave now before the ground crew shows up and yells at us for completely wrecking this training field...again." Kakashi says and with nods of agreement from his genin, the four are gone before the ground crew would arrive and begin cursing their name's for increasing their work load.

...

**5 days Later**

**Konohagakure**

**Near the main village gate**

"So what do you think were gonna do today?" Naruto asks Shizuka as they walk through the village. "I think well do some mission's today. Though I hope it's not another D-Rank mission. I'm sorta hoping we get a C-Rank so we don't have to waste any more of our time with missions a civilian could do." Shizuka says to Naruto nods his head before he stops dead in his tracks. "Do you hear that or smell that?" Naruto asks as he tries pinpoint where the noise he's hearing is coming from and sniffing the air for three scents he doesn't recognize while Shizuka rolls her eyes in amusement. "Unlike you and the Inuzuka Clan, most people don't have such heightened senses. But I'll bite. What's piqued your interest?" Shizuka asks her teammate.

"I smell three very foreign scents with one smelling of...blood and gore? And I hear screaming that's sounds like the Hokage grandson." Naruto informs Shizuka what he's hearing and smells. "Our duty is to protect the villagers so let's go." Shizuka says and a second later the two are gone after using Shunshin.

...

"It's time someone taught you a lesson" Kankurō says while Konohamaru whimpers in fear and closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable beating. When it doesn't happen Konohamaru opens to see a green eyed girl with a leaf head band tied around her neck and to see there standing. "What happened?" Konohamaru asks the green eyed leaf nin. "I used the smoke caused from the Shunshin to quickly grab you while Naruto used the smoke to deliver a chakra enhanced punch to that guy's stomach sending him into a fence knocking him unconscious. His sister then attacked Naruto who was actually a Shadow Clone. As well Naruto has just forced her to disarm and you can see that if you turn around." Shizuka says and Konohamaru does as Shizuka suggest and turns around see exactly what Shizuka described.

"You can tell your brother he can join us if he wants." Naruto says as he slowly backs away from the Suna girl who's in fear and hoping her younger brother doesn't kill her for Kankurō's mistake. The brother Naruto mentions appears using a sand type of Shunshin not too far from the blond as Shizuka and Konohamaru join's the Hokage's grandson two friend's to watch and see what will now happen. "Temari take Kankurō to the hotel before he further embarrasses our village." The red head wearing a giant gourd on his back says coldly to his sister who is quick to comply with his command as not invoke his wrath. "Excuse my idiot of an older brother. He doesn't think before he acts. Im Gaara of the desert and you are?" Gaara says first apologizing for Kankurō's actions then asking for Naruto's name.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. As for for your brother he payed the price for threatening the Hokage's grandson, so I say were even now." Naruto says as he wonders if he will face this Gaara fellow in the Chunin exam. "Good. Hopefully we will able fight each other to see who's existence will continue and will not Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara says before he once again uses his version of Shunshin while Naruto wonders what's up with and that and existence stuff. "You alright kid?" Naruto asks as he turns around to look at Konohamaru who from Naruto's perspective has stars in his eyes. "Wow! That was super cool! Do you think you could teach me what you or green eye's did? Or some super cool jutsu boss!?" Konohamaru shouts in excitement.

"No. Let's go Shizuka. Let's go find Kakashi and see if he let us enter the Chunin Exam." Naruto says and Shizuka waves bye before the two teammates are gone leaving a disappointed Konohamaru to be consoled by his two friends.

**...**

**Hokage Tower**

Several Jonin and Chunin are gathered in a room as the Hokage sitting at a desk who has just informed them that the Chunin exam's will start in one week. "Alright it is time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examination. To begin will those in charge of the rookie Genin step forward. "Kakashi, Rin and Obito." The Hokage says as the three named Jonin step forward. "What say you? Are there any in your squads you would recommend who are ready for the Exam despite their inexperience? As you know any Genin who has carried out eight or mission's is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that only you can decide when their ready. Of course most Genin require a longer training period. And at least twice as many missions." The Hokage informs them though all present already know this.

"So Kakashi you begin." The Hokage says to the grey haired Jonin. "I lead Squad Seventy Seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Shizuka Yukino. I Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin selection Exams." Kakashi says nominating all his Genin not surprising anyone in the room. "And my squad is number Eighty Eight. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. And now I Rin Nohara recommend all three." Rin says against her better judgement. "And my squad is number One Hundred. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi. And now I Obito Uchiha commend all three." Obito says while hoping they can truly work as a team.

Iruka would've protested this but he figures it would be pointless to voice his objection as he won't be able to override the Jonin sensei's decision. "Good you three are dismissed. As for the others Jonin for the leaf have already registered their teams you are as well dismissed. Those Chunin and Jonin who are administering the Chunin Exam you know what are your assignments and duties are. So you likewise dismissed as well." The Hokage says dismissing all those that are present. "All the major clans will have a member participating in the exams and along with certain foreign nin that will be participating will ensure that this exam will be interesting to say the least." The Hokage quietly says to himself as his ninja leave the room.

...

**Later**

**Bridge near the training field**

Kakashi team who as usual have been waiting for their their always late Sensei. Their Sensei appears with in a cloud smoke of smoke in front of the three Genin who are leaning against the rail. "I have good news team." Kakashi says with a cheerful attitude. "You signed us up for the Chunin?" Naruto asks in a bored sounding tone. 'Why is it that the only time I see them happy or cheerful is when their playing pranks on people or eating?' Kakashi mentally asks himself. "Correct. Personally I think you should all be promoted to Chunin but since were not at war so you'll have to do the exam. Here's the application forms. Sign them and take them to room 301 at the academy in seven days. I wish you all good luck in the exam and you three have the next seven days off to prepare for the Chunin Exam." Kakashi says handing them their application forms.

How about before he can pull his book at the three are gone making Kakashi smile as he takes out his favorite book to read and then starts walking to his apartment.

...

**One Week Later**

**In Front of the Leaf Academy**

Sasuke, Naruto and Shizuka arrive at the academy and see several squads milling around talking to each other in front of the Academy. Not wasting any time the trio and enter the academy and are in time to see Tenten get punched by some Leaf Genin. Team Seventy Seven restrain themselves as they don't want to reveal any of their skills to those present. The three walk past the group of Genin and head for the third floor as they weren't trick by the Genjutsu. After a few minutes of walking they arrive at the door to Room 301 and without hesitation the three enter the room are greeted with glares from numerous Genin of several villages, but the three don't even react. Their entrance is somewhat ruined by Ino jumping on Sasuke back.

"Where have you been Sasuke? Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up. I've missed those good looks of yours." Ino says as Naruto Shizuka snicker at Sasuke being fawned over by Ino once again. "I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." Shikamaru says as Choji chows down on his chips. "I'm somewhat surprised to see you here Shikamaru. I thought you would be too lazy to enter something that would require you to put some effort into it." Shizuka says honestly surprised. "Well it was either do this or Ino would make sure I have nightmares for the rest of my life." Shikamaru says as he glares at Ino who's too busy trying to get to Sasuke agree to a date after the Exam is over and failing miserably.

"Well, well. What do we have here. Looks like the whole gang is back together again." Kiba says with Akamaru on his head as he walks with a blushing Hinata and a ever stoic and silent Shino. "You guys too? Man everybody's here for the same stupid thing." Shikamaru complains as he really doesn't want to be here. "Yea, here we all are. The nine rookies. This is gonna be fun. At least for those good enough to make the cut, right Naruto?" A smirking Kiba says to Naruto who shakes his head before. "This isn't gonna be fun you flea ridden mutt. Most of the people who will make it to the second round will die or be crippled for life. So word of advice withdraw now before you get your team wounded or worse because of your over over cocky attitude." In response Kiba steps forward and growls at Naruto.

"Watch it Uzumaki before I put you in your place." Kiba says always wanting to show the Uchiha wannabe is as strong as he thinks he is. "The day that happens is the day the Hyuga move to Kumo, no offense Hinata." Naruto says making Kiba ball his fists in anger and causing to blush even more Hinata than usual. "None taken Naruto." Hinata says trying to cover her blush with her hand. As the various Genin in the room to see if the two rookies are gonna fight, Shizuka notices that Choji is starring at Akamaru like he's gonna eat him and is really hoping it's just her imagination. However before the issue between Naruto and Kiba turns violent there's a giant cloud of smoke that appears in front of the doors that lead into the testing area.

The countless Genin turn to look at the cloud of smoke as it disappears and can see numerous Leaf Chunin along with a large imposing man in black coat with scars on his face wearing his Leaf headband as a cap. "It is time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment your worst enemy." Ibiki says successively intimidating most of the Genin who haven't had him a proctor before. "We will now begin the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand in your paper work and in return you will each be given a number. The number will determine where you will sit. We will start the written test once your all seated." Ibiki says as he holds up a small piece of paper that says number one. The closest Genin begin handing in their paper work while those farther starts making their way to the other side of the room.

"This isn't over Uzumaki." Kiba says venomously to Naruto. "Anytime, anywhere dog breath." Naruto says as he walks past Kiba along with the other rookie Genin and Tenten's team who have just entered the room and head over and get their number.

...

**Leaf Village**

**Ninja Academy**

**Testing Room**

"Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around." Ibiki says as he taps the piece of chalk in his right hand against the chalk board. "Alright rule number one is this. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points." Ibiki says as writes out instructions for the written exam on the board. "One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven." Ibiki announces to the the Chunin hopefuls. "Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members." Ibiki says resulting in several Genin who have an academic idiot on their team to start freaking out such as Hinata.

Shino maintains an exterior look of calm but on the inside is panicking. "Rule number three. The sentinels you see position around the room are their to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident of cheating they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score." Ibiki says to the surprise of many of the Genin while some are now sporting a grin on their faces for reasons that should be obvious to anyone observant enough to spot the clue in Ibiki's instructions. "Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the test's are evened scored. Anyone caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here." Ibiki says as he scans the room and see's some of the Genin have already figured out true purpose of this test.

"I've got my eye on you guys." Kotestu says successively intimidating the nearest Genin. "If you want to be considered Shinobi...then show us what exceptionable Shinobi you can be." Ibiki informs the Genin. "One more thing. If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails." Ibiki says dropping a bombshell immediately upsetting many of the Genin but none are stupid enough to voice their complaints for fear of being kicked out by Ibiki. "The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!" Ibiki says shouting the last part when the clock is three thirty pm. Several Genin are quickly answering the questions while others struggle.

There are three exception's to this that is quickly noticed while by the Chunin that are sitting on both sides of the room. The three members of Team Seventy Seven are doing absolutely nothing at all for the first five minutes of the test until Naruto raises his hand. "Yes, Uzumaki." Ibiki says knowing Uzumaki and his two teammates due to the fact that he chased after them multiple times back when he was still a Chunin. "Want to play a card game?" Naruto suggested while the Genin taking the test are wondering if he's lost it or doesn't even care. Ibiki thinks about for a few seconds and decides it wouldn't hurt to play some cards. "Alright. Pull up a chair." Ibiki who is now seated says as he points to a stack of chairs. "Can the rest of my team join?" Naruto asks as he makes his way to the front of the room.

"If they want to then sure." Ibiki says and Shizuka and Sasuke quickly stand and walk over to get a chair and then join Ibiki and Naruto to play a game of cards to pass the time by.

...

**Jōnin Standby Station**

**Konohagakure**

Jōnin Standby Station located in Konohagakure beside the Ninja Academy where the heart of the village's power, the Jōnin, stay when waiting for the Hokage's orders or emergencies, as well as when they are off duty or are staying there as their Genin are taking the Chunin Exam such as Kakashi, Rin and Obito teams. "It's quiet without the rookies around. Hmm I almost miss them." Kakashi says as Rin reads the latest medical journal for medic nins as Obito reads a manga. "Don't worry. Chances are that they'll be back again sooner than you think." Obito says as he turns the page. "Why's that Kakashi asks curious as to what Obito knows. "I heard the first examiner this year is Ibiki." Obito says to Kakashi's surprise. 'So all ready their chances of passing look iffy.' Kakashi thinks to himself while mentally sighing.

"Great. Sticking them with that sadist right off the bat." Kakashi says as he leans back into the couch. "What sadist?" Rin asks looking up from her reading material as she has never heard of this Ibiki guy. "It's not surprising that you don't know him. Ibiki likes to keep a low profile if he can help it. Kakashi and I only know him because we handed over prisoners to him when we were still in ANBU." Obito says once again turning the page. "Alright so who is he?" Rin asks her former teammates. "He's what you would call a specialist." Kakasi replies cryptically. "Oh yeah in what?" Rin asks though she has a creeping suspsion about what Ibiki specialty is. "Interrogation. Torture. Now of course he won't be using physical torture during the test. He won't need to. That's not his thing anyway.

He works on people's minds, not their bodies. He's well known for it in ANBU. Few people know that he's the head of the Torture and Interrogation Force part of Konoha Intelligence Division or otherwise known as KID. You see this guy is a master of interrogation because he understands how the human mind works. He know just where probe to uncover your weaknesses. The thing is he's so good at his job that he doesn't use physical torture. He doesn't need to. He just messes up your head so bad you torture yourself." Obito informs Rin. "Great exactly what my teams mental health doesn't need." Rin says more worried about her team than ever before. "Don't worry Rin, I'm sure Ibiki won't screw up your team to much." Obito says not helping while Rin gives him glare that says 'shut up if you want to live.'

Which Obito promptly does and the three old friends go back to the silently reading what they have in their hands.

...

Forty Minutes Later

Ibiki's looks at his cards and then looks at Shizuka who simply stares right back. Ibiki decides to make a move even if he's not sure it's the right one. "Do you...have a two?" Ibiki ask while the Genin finished with the test watch in disbelief as a grown man plays a children's card game with three twelve year old's. "Nope. Go fish." Shizuka says as Ibiki frowns and draws a card from the deck. Looking up at the clock Ibiki see that it's time for the tenth question and looking around he see's a good portion of the Genin have been removed. "Alright listen up. Here's the tenth and final question." Ibiki says making several Genin tense nervous as they wait in anticipation for Ibiki to tell them the tenth question.

"But before i give the tenth question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." Ibiki says to them as Kankuro walks into the room. "Aha made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." Ibiki says while Kankuro realizes that they noticed the extra ''Chunin'' as he makes his way to his seat and drops the answers for the test in front of Temari as he walks by. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Ibiki says while Team Seventy Seven just roll their eyes in amusement. "Very well. Rule number one. Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision." Ibiki says making several Genin why they have a choice.

"So what's the catch? Well let's say we don't want to take it, what happens?" Temari says asking the question on most of the Genin's mind. "If you choose not to take it regardless of your answers to the other nine, you will get a zero. In other words you fail. That mean's of course both your teammates fail as well." Ibiki says and quickly most of the Genin "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail...you will be barred from taking the Chunin ever again!" Ibiki says shouting the last part while the members of Team Seventy Seven are glad they just put in ear plugs. "You can't do that! The other village's won't follow some rule a Leaf ninja came up with!" A an older teenager with orange hair who's wearing his Kirigakure Hitai-ate as a belt.

"The other village's have agreed with the Leaf Village that if you can't answer this question correctly then you don't deserve to be a Chunin. So it's your choice take the question now and risk failing it and forever be banned from taking the Chunin Exam meaning that you will have no chance of career advancement and will forever be a Genin till you die or retire. Or you can wait three months till the next exam. Your choice." Ibiki says as he looks around seeing that much of the confidence or all of it's gone from certain Genin. "Now then if your ready. The tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then your free to go." Ibiki says and the Genin begin to decide whether it's worth it to take the risk and possibly get the question wrong or just raise their hand and leave and take the exam another time.

"I'm out. That's it. I just can't do it. I'm sorry." A Leaf Genin says who cracked under the pressure and raised his hand. "Number fifty failed. Number one thirty and number one ten that's means you to." One of the Chunin's says as he reads his clipboard. The Leaf Genin apologize's to his teammates who stand up as well. Several other Genin as well raise their hands not willing to take the risk. Soon enough a few more teams raise their hands leaving only sixty Genin left. "For those of you remaining their's only thing to do. And that's for me to tell you...that you've all passed the first exam!" Ibiki says with slight smile. "Hold on! What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Temari asked confused as the proctor from most of the Genin's point of view hadn't given the tenth question.

This makes Ibiki laugh. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the right answer to the tenth question." Ibiki says as a realization dawns on the Kiri nin with red hair. "So wait the other nine questions were waste of time? We could of spent the entire test doing nothing or playing like those three bastards!" The Kiri nin shouts as he points at Shizuka who just sticks out her tongue in retaliation. "Yes and no. Yes you could've of spent the entire doing nothing or what Team Seventy Seven did. To answer your first question, no the test wasn't a waste because it had another purpose. It was to see if you could gather intelligence despite the risk of being caught. The risk..." Ibiki says untill something fly's through one of the window's and releases a giant banner completely obstructing fifty seven of the Genin ability to see Ibiki.

'Jumped the gun.' Ibiki thinks to himself while shaking his head. "Heads up boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test? Good! Let's go! Follow me!" An excited Anko shouts says and a second later the sound of puffing smoke can he heard on Ibiki's side of the banner. "Well at least three of you are enthusiastic about this unlike the rest of you gaki's. So Ibiki who just left?" A curious Anko's asks. "Kakashi team. And your early. Again." Ibiki says with his frustration with Anko very clear to her if she even cared. "Scarecrow has a team of Genin? That's surpriseIt's not like whatever you were going to say to the gaki's was important anyway. Alright the rest of you gaki's follow me to the Forest of Death and you better be quick or I'll sic on my snakes on you got it?" She asks as snakes slowly slither of our sleeves. Anko quickly receives nods from the Genin who then quickly scramble to get of the room not wanting to risk Anko's wrath.

...

**Leaf Village**

**Outside the Forest of Death**

Naruto, Shizuka and Sasuke were the first to arrive where their second proctor had told them to go. Anko their was the first to arrive who then immediately pulled out a box dango from a scroll and began enjoying them while Team Seventy Seven talked about the other Genin that had passed the first part of the exam. They agreed that a majority of the remaining Genin would never leave the forest except in a body bag or scroll. The second thing they agreed was to try and not kill or at least not hurt their fellow leaf Genin to badly. The Genin from the other villages were fair game.

They began discussing the threat level of the various teams. The first team team they talked about was from Sound a recently establish ninja village that resides in a land formerly known as Ta no Kuni. All they could assume about that team was that they used Sound attacks and probably knew all the basics any Genin would know.

They couldn't agree on a threat level for the Sound team but they agreed that based on their chakra level were more of a threat than several other weaker Genin teams combined and to wear ear plugs if they encountered them. The next team that was discussed was the team from Suna. Temari is a long range fighter based on the fact that she uses that giant iron fan. They figured she would know many of the Wind Jutsu that Shizuka uses and having fought Shizuka many times during they had a basic plan for how to quickly to neutralize Temari. Next there was Kankuro. When Shizuka and Naruto first met him they weren't sure what his specialty.

But after noticing that the Chunin that escorted Kankuro to the bathroom had no chakra what so ever and from Naruto keen nose learned that the fake Chunin is made of wood meaning that Kankuro is one of Suna's famed puppet user who are even closer to their art becoming extinct than the Wind Maidens. Gaara from observing how he cheated during the exam could tell he is to be able to manipulable sand. As well he seemed to have an unusually large amount of chakra compared to his two teammates. The Sand Siblings team represented a mid to high level with the priority being to take Gaara first using either water or fire jutsu or both in combination to render Gaara's sand useless.

Next they would probably neutralize Temari using Fire Jutsu on her fan in attempt to make it to hot to handle or wear her out until she runs out of chakra. They would use Fire Jutsu on Kankuro's puppet and hopefully it would burn and if not they would cut the strings Kankuro uses to control. They figure after Kankuro puppet was disposed that Kankuro himself won't be much of a threat as from reports from the Leaf Shinobi that had fought Suna puppeteers during the three Shinobi World Wars and during peacetime that Suna puppeteers usually don't attempt to diversify their skill set resulting in them almost solely reliant on their puppets as their only tool.

Next was Rin's team composed of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. They wold probably see the attack coming or hear it coming so the element of surprise likely wouldn't exist when it came to attacking Hinata's team. The abilities they had since birth or shortly after birth in Shino's case along with what they had been taught made suited as either a recon team or useful as Hunter-nins if hey ever to chose to join that group if they lived that long as one of the few guarantees the life of a Shinobi has is not to expect to live a long life or a respectable number but rather die young with the cause being a kunai or a jutsu. The specter of dying at anytime as well troubles many Shinobi who realized how dangerous their lives truly are.

They would take Shino out first due to him being the source of battle plans for his team. They would eliminate Shino's bug through either the bug spray Naruto has in a scroll or feeding Shino's bug Naruto's chakra which Naruto claimed would kill them.

Of course the possibility existed that Shino may surrender to preserve what remained of his bugs. Kiba and Akamaru would be quickly deal with if they used a dog whistle or a stink bomb. All three Genin of Team Seventy Seven could defeat Kiba and very easily if they took advantage of how easy it is to enrage an Inuzuka. Hinata would be a greater priority and threat if she was more aggressive. Naruto would take advantage of Hinata's crush to get her to surrender or Naruto just kiss her and Hinata would probably black out. Hinata being a student of Rin could possibly know how to use Chakra Scapel and Hinata knowing Gentle Fist meant that she would be the greatest threat when it came to close range combat when compared to her teammates.

It's possible Shino or Kiba could know Chakra Scapel but with Hinata having the best Chakra control and larger reserves than her teammates made it seem more likely that Hinata was the only who knew that technique. They assumed the previously stated theory also meant Hinata was the only medic on their team. If Hinata's team repeatedly escape pursuit or confrontation and Hinata healed her teammates then neutralizing would Hinata would be their primary goal.

So mid to low level threat for Hinata's team. Next was Tenten's team. Neji's Byakugan if actively used and depending on the range his eyes he would alert his team before Naruto's team would strike taking away the element of surprise. However there is the possibility that Neji isn't actively using it either because of the chakra drain. Neji's use of Gentle Fist would allow to him to cut off their access to chakra by striking the required number of Tenketsu so it would be unwise to fight Neji at close range. Naruto claimed to be best suited to fight Neji but he wouldn't elaborate on the reason why so Shizuka and Sasuke didn't press the issue. Sasuke would deal with Lee due to Sasuke being the second fastest and best at Taijutsu compared to his teammates.

Shizuka wouldn't likely have much trouble with Tenten as all she would have would have to do is use Wind Jutsu until Tenten out of weapons. However if Tenten were to set traps then Shizuka and her team mates may make it more difficult to defeat Team 90. So high threat level for Tenten's team. The next team they discussed is Obito's team and by this time three are now talking in the sign language the Uchiha had developed over the years because of the arrival of the other Genin. Obito's team specialty is stalling their opponents long enough for one of them to knock the person out or deliver the killing blow if necessary. Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu could be countered if they forced a confrontation somewhere there was no light and hopefully make the jutsu useless or just less effective.

As well taking out Shikamaru first would deprive his team mates of his skills as a tactician decreasing their effective as a team. After that Choji would be their target. They could either fight him till they exhaust or offer him poisoned food, however Choji may resist the temptation to eat food offered by Naruto's team. Ino never really focusing on her ninja training and instead trying to get a date with Sasuke meant they wouldn't have to exert to much energy or effort in subduing her. They could know Fire Jutsu due to Obito being their sensei but then again with each member being rather lazy or not willing to put much effort made that seem unlikely they knew Fire or any elemental Jutsu. So low level threat for Obito's Team.

They talked about the other teams however the one team that interested them the most a Genin with ash-grey and glasses who also has Jonin level chakra and smells like snakes. Him having Jonin level chakra and his age made it seem odd that he's still Genin so they decided to avoid his team. There was one last team they discussed. The sole team from Kirigakure who all have swords that have their own Chakra. Naruto, Shizuka and Sasuke had seen the team before the exam had started and it was a quite entertaining to watch them. The Kiri nins with red hair and orange hair seemed to argue about the most trivial of things and it would usually end in violence that their shorter companion with black hair would end through separating them and calming them down.

However there was more than one occasion that she used a rather extreme bit of violence to get her two team mates to stop fighting after they had pushed her patience pass the breaking point. She also became rather violent one time when her team mates insulted her drawing skills. By the the time there done discussing the other teams the rest of Genin had finally arrived. Anko seeing that the participants were gets up and throws the empty of food and walks up to the assembled Genin. "Alright gaki's except Kakashi's team that...it's...a square rock?" Anko says slightly surprised at the the sight of square box with rock camo colors and two eye holes with voices coming in from the inside. The various teams had noticed the ''rock'' but hadn't payed it much attention until it started to move closer to Kakashi's team.

Naruto and his teammates walk over to the box and surround it. The three teammates glance at each other and then back to the box wondering what exactly is going on. Naruto looks over to Shizuka. "Shizuka can you take care of this?" Naruto asks his teammate. "Sure." She says as she takes off the glove off her right hand and to shows to everyone that her hand is covered in a language that few would recognize. Shizuka gathers Chakra into her and then it into the ground and withdraws it revealing a glowing symbol that is soon covered in smoke that comes from the symbol. When the smoke clear three cartoon looking ninja bunny can be seen. The three bunny's kneel and look up at Shizuka. The middle bunny speaks. "What is your will Lady Shizuka?"

"Can you take care of whoever's in the box?" Shizuka's ask's the three summons. "Your will shall be done Lady Shizuka." The middle bunny says as he and his two fellow bunny nins stand. Each bunny nins then quickly draws their sword and faster then most of those assemble can believe the bunny's have reduced the box to pieces of various sizes. The occupants of the now destroyed box are revealed to Konohamaru and friends. "Run." The bunny that spoke's before says and releases KI to entice the three eight year old's to run away. This is precisely what the three kids do as they are chased by bunny nins. Anko blinks a few times to make sure she actually saw what just saw. "Well now that were done with that we can get back to the exam. As stated before this is the the forest of death and your soon gonna find at why." Anko says with a grin.

"Big deal. I've seen worse in my country's civil war." The orange hair Kiri nin says confidently. "Oh so your this group's tough guy." Anko says before she quickly throw a kunai that the Kiri nin deflects with his sword. "Is that the best you got?" The Kiri nin asks before Anko disappears before thier very eyes. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet sexy." Anko says as she holds a kunai to the orange haired nin's throat who feels a chill goes through his spine. 'Even I can't move that fast.' The Kiri nin thinks to himself. "Make sure not to die sexy." Anko says as she gives a slap to the Kiri nin's ass who feels another chill goes thorugh his spine. Anko then reappears where she was before. "You always seems to attract the freaky one eh?" The Kiri nin with hair asks but is told to shut up by the one with orange hair.

"Now before we start I have something I have to hand to you. Just a standard consent form. Your gonna have to read over this over this form and sign it before your allowed to take the second part of the exam." Anko explains to them as she takes out a stack of papers. "Why's that?" Ino asks. "Simple you signing these forms means neither I or my village is responsible for anything that may happen to you. Alright you pass this out." Anko says pointing the stack of papers at the nearest Genin who takes it and passes it out. "I'm gonna tell you what you need to know about this part of the test. There are forty four gates that surround the forest that grant entrance to this battleground.

In the center of the forest is a locked tower that is ten kilometer's from every gate. To gain access to the tower you will need two scrolls. A heaven scroll and a earth scroll. There are only fifteen of each scroll so only about or less of you will make it to the next stage of the exam. Also anything goes in there. The only rules are that your entire team must survive and that you must it to the tower before the five day time limit expires." Anko announces as the Genin are reading or signing the paperwork. "How are two scrolls gonna grant us access to the tower?" One of the Leaf Genin asks. "I could tell you." Anko replies with a smirk. "But your not are you." The Genin who asked about the scrolls says.

"Bingo. Oh one more thing. Open the scrolls and you will be disqualified unless informed to open them. If you sign the consent form hand it to receive your scroll." Anko says pointing at the three Chunin sitting at a wooden booth stand not to far away. The Genin make their way over hand in their consent forms and each team receives a wrapped scroll after they behind a curtain that covers the entire booth. They are also informed by one of the Chunin's to find a gate and wait there until the gate is opened and the signal to head into the forest is given. The Genin comply with the instructions and after a while each Genin team is waiting in front of the gates which are unlocked by a Leaf Chunin but have to wait till Anko gives the signal to start the test.

Some of the Genin's are excited. Some nervous or scared at the fact that may die today. Only with time will it be known which of these teams live or die.

Anko after getting a report from one of her subordinates that all Genin are at their gate takes out a kunai with a explosive tag throws it in the air and does the required hand sign setting off the explosive and signaling the start of the test. The Genin quickly move into the forest that will once again earns it's name like it does every time the Chunin Exam is held in this forest.

...

Konohagakure

Forest of Death

The members of Team Seventy Seven running and jumping from each tree branch as fast as they can while trying not to get killed by an of the many species located in the forest as the sounds of screaming from various directions. "Our competition is decreasing if those screams are anything to go by." Sasuke states as they move from one tree branch to another. "Seems so. So how are we going to get the scroll we need?" Shizuka inquires. "We could go after the other teams until we get the scroll we need or head directly for the tower and take out the teams we see and take their scrolls." Sasuke says giving them two options. "Either choice will have risks. What do you think Naruto?" Sasuke asks Naruto who is not even listening as he is seemingly focused on something far away.

"Keep going ahead. I'll catch up with you." Naruto says then turns right and heads off leaving his teammates to continue toward the tower. "What's with Naruto and being a lone wolf? Doesn't he not think we can hold our own in a fight?" An irritated Shizuka asks Sasuke as they effortlessly make their way through the forest. "I can't comment on what Naruto thinks because I'm not him. But it's probably best that Naruto goes looking for the scroll alone." Sasuke says surprising Shizuka. "Why is that?" Shizuka says while scanning the area for anymore of those damn giant leeches. "If you or I was wounded while trying to get the scroll we needed, our effectiveness as a unit goes down and we will become easier prey for another team.

However if Naruto was wounded he would recover quickly so we would quickly regain our effectiveness as a team. Also he's faster than us so we would have trouble keeping up with Naruto. So letting Naruto go alone would mean he could quickly get a scroll and we can preserve our strength and be able to fend off any team that may choose to attack us. Both you and I are among the top ten strongest Genin in this Exam. Naruto knows this. Him heading off will make life easier for us. So don't worry." Sasuke says hoping that will placate her. "Fine. But you and I are going to confront him after we get to to the tower about him going lone wolf on us." Shizuka says in a way that makes it clear that she won't accept no as a answer. Sasuke nods his head in acceptance and hopes Naruto comes back largely unscathed as he doesn't want to deal with an angry Shizuka.

...

Another Part of the Forest of Death

Oboro a Genin from Amegakure watches from a brach as a blond Leaf Genin takes a leak that he had followed here. He had lost track of the blond once but Oboro quickly found him again. The Leaf Genin had been taking a leak for a little longer then what is usual but Oboro didn't pay attention to this fact. If he had he may have avoided what would soon befall him. "So wotcha you doing?" A voice asks the Ame nin. "Just waiting for this fool to finish. Then I'll kill him and take the scroll if he has it. If not I kill his teammates and then take the scroll. But not before I have some...fun with the girl with the fan." The Ame nin says with the grin of a predator which could be seen if it wasn't covered by the re-breather.

Oboro starts to wonder why he admitted that to the stranger and then begins to freak out when he realizes that he can only move his mouth or eyes. "If your wondering what has caused you to loose of both your ability to control your body and to lie or not reveal anything it's this." Naruto says walking into Oboro's view holding a smart dart with a yellow feather connected to it in his right hand. Oboro's eyes widen in fear as looks at the person that was his target. "I really have to thank my uncle for going to Kusa and getting these. They are quite useful as you are demonstrating." Naruto says with a smirk before he throws away the now used dart and then opens his tracksuit jacket and reaches into a inside pocket and pulls out an unsheathed sword which Naruto then moves it toward Oboro throat. "You can panic now and or beg for your life if you wish." Naruto say which Oboro promptly does.

"Please don't kill me! You don't have to! You can take my scroll and let me live!" Oboro begs not wanting to die.

This makes Naruto laugh and shake his head in disbelief. "Your either stupid or forgetful." Naruto says and receives a blank stare from his prisoner who has no idea what Naruto is talking about.

"Remember what you said about the girl with the fan?" Naruto asks Oboro who realizes that he had sealed his own fate.

"May you not find peace in the afterlife." Naruto says then swings the sword disconnecting Oboro's head from his body.

Naruto quickly checks the body and lucky for him and his team the now deceased nin was carrying the scroll he and his team needs. Naruto takes out a a piece of cloth and cleans off the blood on his sword and the cloth which he then puts back into a scroll. Naruto then kicks the body off the branch of the tree which lands not to far away from the head. Naruto hopes whatever giant tiger or some other beast that roams this forest enjoy's the meal. Naruto give's a mental command for his Shadow Clone to end itself as he heads off to rejoin his team.

...

A bit later in the Forest of Death

Naruto quickly catches up to his team. He then informs them about what happened resulting in Oboro's teammates deciding to cut there losses and stop pursuing Team Seventy Seven and get out of this damn forest before they get kill. Naruto gets a silent nod of approval while Shizuka gives him the cold shoulder. Naruto had figured this would happen. Shizuka will talk to him when she wants to while giving him a ear full for him breaking off from the team for a bit. The three travel under a rather oppressive silence until they arrive at a clearing with a Kusa nin who's simply stares at them. "If you were planning on taking our scroll your gonna have to fight us for it." Naruto says as he and Sasuke pull a kunai while Shizuka unfolds her fan ready as they can be to fight the Kusa nin.

"Oh I don't want your scroll." The Kusa nin says as the three Genin watch her. "What do you want then?" Sasuke asks. "You Uchiha!" The Kusa nin says before disappearing from view for a second before reappearing as in the middle of the clearing with a now drawn kunai clashing with the sword of a woman with long red hair wearing an ANBU mask with a blue whirlpool symbol on her mask. She is as well wearing a grey jacket along with black ANBU pants and black shoes. The Kusa nin jumps backwards and reappears where she was when Naruto and his teammates first arrived in the clear. "Who are you?" The Kusa nin ask not recognizing the woman standing not far from her. "You don't remember me Roach? I'm hurt, I truly." The Kunoichi says.

"Roach? I only tolerated four people calling me that and two of them are dead and you can't be one of the other two." The Kusa nin says trying to figure out who this Kunoichi is. "You should never assume someone's dead until you see the body and check it." The Kunoichi says pushing up the mask revealing herself to be the one and only Kushina Uzumaki. "Impossible. You were killed when the fox was released. No human can survive one of the demons escaping." The Kusa nin says having trouble believing this person is Kushina. "Clearly me being alive disproves that. So how's life Orochimaru? Still cross dressing it seem." She with a smirk. "I guess there's no point to this disguise now." Orochimaru says to himself before he pulls off the skin of a Kusa nin's face and throws it at the ground.

"Still look as ugly as ever." Kushina says surprising the three Genin with her disrespect of a one of the Sennin even if he's a traitor. "Petty insults are below you Kushina. As well let's skip the formalities Kushina and just fight. You three best run around. The grown ups have a score to settle and you wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire." The three Genin don't need be told twice and after using Shunshin leaving only Kushina and Orochimaru in the field.

...

Kushina vs. Orochimaru in the next chapter. GO KUSHINA!

...

This Kakashi doesn't have a Sharingan so he focus almost completely on Lightning jutsu and Taijutsu.


End file.
